Death in Heaven (TV)
Death in Heaven est le douzième et dernier épisode de la saison 34 (ou saison 8 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il a été diffusé le 8 novembre 2014 sur la chaîne BBC One. Cet épisode voit la mort de Danny Pink et de Osgood, ainsi que la mort apparente de Missy. La mort d'Osgood sera un point important dans la saison suivante avec le double épisode The Zygon Invasion/''The Zygon Inversion'' et la mort de Missy se révèlera être une mystification dans The Magician's Apprentice. Death in Heaven révèle que Missy est la femme qui a donné le numéro de téléphone du TARDIS à Clara dans The Bells of Saint John et qu'elle avait écrit l'article de journal qui avait permit à Clara et au Docteur de se retrouver dans Deep Breath, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Cette histoire rend hommage à Nicholas Courtney, l'interprète du Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, en ramenant celui-ci sous la forme d'un Cyberman bienveillant. Il s'agit de la première apparition du personnage dans la série depuis Battlefield et depuis le décès de Courtney en 2011. Celui-ci avait entretemps repris son rôle dans des films vidéo, des épisodes audio et un épisode de la série The Sarah Jane Adventures. Synopsis Le Docteur doit faire face à une invasion de Cybermen sur la planète entière, et n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve son amie Clara. Désormais Président de la Terre, le Docteur doit agir, et vite... Distribution *Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi *Clara - Jenna Coleman *Danny - Samuel Anderson *Missy - Michelle Gomez *Seb - Chris Addison *Osgood - Ingrid Oliver **Il peut s'agir soit de Petronella Osgood soit de Osgood Zygon *Kate Lethbridge-Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Colonel Ahmed - Sanjeev Bhaskar * Garçon - Antonio Bouroupael * Adolescent - Shane Keogh-Grenade * Adolescente - Katie Bignell * Graham - James Pearse * Cyberman - Jeremiah Krage * Voix des Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs * Père Noël - Nick Frost Équipe de production * Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin * Scénariste - Steven Moffat * Producteur - Peter Bennett * Réalisateur - Rachel Talalay * Directeur de photographie - Rory Taylor * Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad * Effets visuels - Milk, BBC Wales VFX * Maquilleur - Claire PritcChard-Jones * Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG * Musique - Murray Gold * Costumier - Howard Burden * Monteur -Will Oswald * Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Culture * Missy arrive en planant avec son parapluie à la manière de Mary Poppins. * Missy imite Marilyn Monroe chantant "Happy Birthday, Mr President". * Missy parodie la chanson "Mickey" de Toni Basil, avec le nom "Mickey" remplacé par "Missy". * Le Docteur appelle le Valiant "Cloudbase". Osgood répond immédiatement que Cloudbase vient de la série Les Sentinelles de l'air, mais le colonel Ahmed dit après que cela vient en fait de Captain Scarlet. Le Docteur prétend avoir dansé avec Sylvia Anderson, la co-créatrice des deux séries. * Le Docteur se moque du colonel Ahmed en disant que c'est un "Homme Scout". Individus * Missy dit que c'est l'anniversaire du Docteur, et elle lui offre son armée de Cybermen en cadeau. * Kate Stewart dit être divorcée, mère de deux enfants, une jardinière passable et une excellente joueuse de bridge. * Le Docteur est désigné Président de la Terre par le protocole de UNIT. Lieux * Missy mentionne New York, Paris, Rome, Marrakech, Brisbane et Glasgow parmi les lieux envahis par les Cybermen. * Le corps de Danny se trouve au Chaplet Funeral Home. Références * Le Docteur est de nouveau amené à travailler avec Kate Stewart (DW: The Power of Three) et Osgood (DW: The Day of the Doctor). * Le Docteur ne sait pas si la Osgood avec laquelle il parle est humaine ou un Zygon (DW: The Day of the Doctor, The Zygon Invasion / The Zygon Inversion). * Kate montre aux Cybermen qui sortent de la cathédrale Saint-Paul une tête de Cyberman endommagée. Elle explique que cette tête a été récupérée lors d'une précédente tentative d'invasion (DW: The Invasion) Le Docteur avait déjà trouvé le même modèle de tête de Cyberman dans le musée de van Statten (DW: Dalek). * Missy pense, comme le Docteur, que la vie d'un être humain est ridiculement courte (DW: The Caretaker). * Les ordres que Missy donne aux Cybermen sont similaires à ceux donnés par Mr Crane à ceux de Cybus Industries (DW: Rise of the Cybermen). * Missy dit à Osgood de "dire quelque chose de gentil" avant de la tuer, et elle le dit de nouveau au Docteur quand il s'apprête à lui tirer dessus. Elle demandé la même chose au Dr Chang avant de le tuer (DW: Dark Water). * Osgood porte de nouveau des vêtements inspirés de ceux du Docteur (DW: The Day of the Doctor): elle porte désormais des converses similaires à celles du Dixième Docteur (DW: The Christmas Invasion, etc) et le nœud papillon du Onzième Docteur (DW: The Eleventh Hour, etc), ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, un élément porté par les Huitième, Neuvième Docteur et le Docteur de la Guerre. * Missy dit "Oh, my giddy aunt" (littéralement, "oh, ma tante étourdie"), une exclamation souvent prononcée par le Deuxième Docteur (DW: The Krotons, The Three Doctors, The Two Doctors). * Osgood dit qu'elle sait que Missy est le Maître régénéré en femme et que le Docteur et le Maître étaient des amis d'enfance (DW: The Time Monster, The End of Time, RN: The Dark Path). Elle mentionne également que le Maître a tenté de nombreuses fois de prendre le contrôle de la Terre (DW: Terror of the Autons, etc). * Clara demande au Docteur s'il va de nouveau voler un TARDIS et s'enfuir lorsqu'il retournera sur Gallifrey (DW: The Name of the Doctor) C'est exactement ce qu'il fera en retournant effectivement sur Gallifrey (DW: Hell Bent). * Le Docteur embrasse Missy, qui l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt (DW: Dark Water). * Le Docteur fait un salut au Brigadier. Il avait auparavant salué sa fille Kate (DW: The Power of Three, The Day of the Doctor). * Clara usurpe de nouveau l'identité du Docteur (DW: Flatline). * Osgood dit que UNIT a des dossiers sur tous les anciens Premiers Ministres du Royaume-Uni en référence à l'incarnation précédente de Missy, et ajoute qu'elle n'était "même pas la pire" (DW: The Sound of Drums/''Last of the Time Lords). * Missy être la "femme dans le magasin" qui a donné le numéro du TARDIS à Clara (DW: ''The Bells of Saint John) ainsi que celle qui a mis le message qui a permis à Clara et au Docteur de se retrouver dans la cachette des Droïdes Horloge (DW: Deep Breath). * Quand elle se fait, Clara mentionne de nombreux faits à propos du Docteur: ** Elle mentionne, parmi sa famille, une fille non-Gallifreyienne créée par transfert génétique (DW: The Doctor's Daughter). ** Elle mentionne également les enfants et petits-enfants du Docteur. Le Docteur voyageait à ses débuts avec sa petite-fille Susan Foreman (DW: An Unearthly Child etc.). Elle ajoute que les membres de sa famille sont portés disparus et présumés morts (DW: The Tomb of the Cybermen, Gridlock) ** Elle dit que le Docteur a obtenu un doctorat à Glasgow pendant le mauvais siècle (DW: The Moonbase) Elle dit qu'il s'agit de son seul doctorat, ce qui contredit ce que le Docteur et d'autres ont affirmé (DW: The Armageddon Factor, Utopia, The God Complex). ** Il vient de la constellation de Kasterborous. (DW: Pyramids of Mars, Voyage of the Damned). ** Il était Prydonien (DW: The Deadly Assassin). Clara indique qu'il a perdu ce statut en volant son TARDIS. * Le Docteur a déjà prétendu avoir rencontré le Père Noël, qu'il surnommait "Jeff" (DW: A Christmas Carol). * Missy prétend que Gallifrey est retournée à ses coordonnées d'origine, 10-0-11-00 par 02 (DW: Pyramids of Mars, Full Circle). * Le Docteur appelle son TARDIS en utilisant la clef (DW: Father's Day, The Time of the Doctor). * Missy suggère au Docteur d'utiliser son armée de Cybermen pour libérer les prisonniers des camps Dalek (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, Destiny of the Daleks, Asylum of the Daleks etc.). * Quand le Docteur arrive avec deux semaines de retard, elle dit qu'il s'améliore. Il avait auparavant mis trois semaines à aller chercher des cafés (DW: Into the Dalek). * Les Cybermen utilisent une sorte de pluie qui peut cyber-convertir la matière organique (COMIC: The Flood). * Un Cyber-Leader avait également converti les morts en utilisant un virus, dans le but de piéger le Sixième Docteur (AUDIO: The Reaping). * Missy a voyagé le long de la ligne temporelle récente du Docteur et a vu les personnes mortes à cause de lui (DW: Deep Breath, Into the Dalek). * Missy dit qu'elle adore la télé (DW: The Sea Devils, The Sound of Drums). * Missy a en réalité survécu au tir du Brigadier (DW: The Magician's Apprentice) en utilisant l'énergie de son tir pour recharger son manipulateur de vortex et se téléporter (DW: The Witch's Familiar). Notes * Le générique, qui suit la scène où Clara prétend être le Docteur, est différent de ceux du reste de la saison: le nom de Jenna Coleman arrive avant celui de Peter Capaldi et les yeux de celui-ci sont remplacés par ceux de Coleman. ** C'est la première fois que le nom de l'acteur jouant le compagnon arrive avant celui de l'acteur jouant le Docteur. ** C'est la première fois depuis le téléfilm Le Seigneur du Temps que le générique comprend un élément du visage d'un personnage autre que le Docteur. Dans le téléfilm, on voyait en effet les yeux du Maître. * Il s'agit du premier épisode à inclure une séquence au milieu du générique. * C'est le premier épisode depuis Last of the Time Lords à mener directement à l'épisode de Noël. * Pour la quatrième fois consécutive, les Cybermen apparaissent dans le douzième épisode de la saison. Suis-je un homme bon ? Dans la seconde moitié de cet épisode, le Docteur trouve enfin la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé dans l'épisode Into the Dalek: est-il un homme bon ? Il se définit comme n'étant ni bon, ni mauvais. Il refuse d'être appelé un "héros" (ce qu'il disait déjà à Robin des Bois dans Robot of Sherwood), explique qu'il n'est pas fait pour être Président de la Terre, et qu'il n'est pas un officier (Danny l'appelait ainsi dans The Caretaker). Il se définit lui-même comme "un idiot avec une boîte et un tournevis", qui voyage, aide et apprend. Où est Gallifrey ? Depuis la fin de l'épisode The Day of the Doctor, le Docteur décide de chercher Gallifrey. À la fin de l'épisode, Missy énonce une suite de chiffres, "10-0-11-00:02", qui correspond selon ses dires aux coordonnées de Gallifrey. Pendant son absence de deux semaines, le Docteur décide d'aller vérifier si ces coordonnées sont correctes. Lorsqu'il retrouve Clara dans un café, il lui annonce qu'il a retrouvé sa planète d'origine. On découvre qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un mensonge : les coordonnées données par Missy amènent à un endroit vide, sans étoiles. Lorsqu'il ouvre les portes du TARDIS et s'en rend compte, le Docteur s'énerve et frappe la console de son vaisseau. Il expliquera à Clara dans Last Christmas qu'il lui a menti pour qu'elle vive sa vie avec Danny sans se préoccuper de lui (il s'avérera en fin de compte que Danny n'est pas revenu à la vie comme Clara l'a affirmé à son ami). Le Docteur & Le Maître Même si de nombreux moments de l'épisode montrent que le Maître n'a pas changé, on en apprend plus sur l'objectif de son plan : elle veut donner une armée de Cybermen au Docteur pour lui prouver qu'ils sont tous les deux identiques. Missy ajoute même qu'elle "veut retrouver son ami d'antan". Quand Clara, à la fin de l'épisode, décide qu'elle veut tuer Missy pour ce qu'elle a fait, le Docteur refuse, affirmant que c'est à lui seul de le faire (ce qu'il ne fera pas, car le Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, revenu sous la forme d'un Cyberman, la tuera). Audiences * L'audience finale de cet épisode lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC One au Royaume-Uni était de 7,60 million (DWM 481). * Lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4, l'épisode a été suivi par 474 000 téléspectateurs (soit 2,1 % de parts de marché)Doctor Who : record d’audience pour le final de la saison 8 sur France 4 sur toutelatele.com consulté le 13/10/2018 . Lieux de tournage * Cathédrale Saint-Paul, Londres * Queen Street, Cardiff Annotations Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes finaux de saison ("series finale") en:Death in Heaven (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 34 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2014 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Cybermen Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le Maître